Tailoring Technique
Tailoring Technique is the equivalent for tailors in comparison to Blacksmith's Craftsmanship for blacksmiths. Grid acquired it from Fatima. Summary Tailoring is as difficult as Blacksmithing. The techniques are not easily to learn and among them, the Underwear Production Method requires a high Dexterity and intermediate level tailoring skill. In order to maintain quality, the combination of tailoring and blacksmithing requires skills at a similar level. The production buttons for cloth items and leather items can be used by players, however, the quality of items is then low. In general, tailor items made by players are only a bit better than the items sold in the usual village stores. The items produced range from daily clothes and work equipment to usable fabric armors. A tailor's workshop is calm, without noisy sound, a tranquil and relaxing place. The most important factor is concentration. In order to produce plausible results when making one item, more than two different types of fabrics cannot be simply handled under concentration. The intention is to retain the characteristics of the many fabrics when dividing them into specific forms and then sewing them together without making it seem like it. Each type of fabric has different strength. Several types of fabrics cannot be cut simultaneously with ordinary scissors, knives and needles. A measuring tape and chisels also belong to the tailoring tools.Chapters 628, 681 and 684 Description Technique Intermediate= Available in Class * Pagma's Descendant * TailorChapters 411, 414, 628 and 759 | Tailors appeared during the SNCs and Fatima is a Tailor. * Legendary TailorChapter 684 User * Jinhee - unfolds a defensive tent during a SNC.Chapters 411 and 414 * Grid - is the only player who can produce underwear with options.Chapter 702 NPC * Fatima - is a underwear craftsman and advanced tailor.Chapter 625 * Frontier's tailors - learned to make underwear due to environmental factors, but not Fatima's method.Chapters 625 and 628 * Kruger - the legendary tailor User or NPC * GreesChapter 59 | Grees offered Cold Protection Inner Armor at Winston's auction house. Users often offer the items of their masters. But it can also be a NPC, at least a disciple of a master. The offered piece could come from a Frontier's tailor or another northern tailor. - offered a cold protection at Winston's auction house. How to Obtain Class * TailorIt is never said that Tailor automatically obtains the Tailoring Technique, but without the skill the Tailor class does not serve any purpose. Like Grid obtained Blacksmith's Craftsmanship as a blacksmith, a tailor obtains Tailoring Technique. * Legendary Tailor Quest Clear Reward * Collection of New Production Methods (2) Notes * It is unknown whether the two different production buttons have different view conditions. Grid immediately acquired the intermediate level. It is possible that an additional button is enabled with rising skill. * The production buttons were described in such a way that they instantly create an item. For blacksmiths it has been described that the time for the production process depends on dexterity and skill level, between a minimum of 5 minutes and 6 hours. It is possible that Grid only tailors items instantly because he has so much dexterity.Chapters 439, 794 and 925 | For blacksmiths * During a SNC the number one Tailor won a gold medal. It is unknown who that is.Chapter 759 * Kruger's tailoring tools consisting of Kruger's Scissors and Knife, Kruger's Measuring Tape and Kruger's Needle increase the total tailoring speed by 45%. It is said that this doubles the number of items produced in the same time. Purely from the statement this is wrong, but Kruger's tools simply cut everything that normal tools can't. The author adds this as an addition only after the statement.Chapter 684 Category:Skills Category:Passive Skills Category:Production Skills